bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Hirako
| birthday = Unknownn | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'0" | weight = 149 lbs. | eyes = Clear | hair = Blonde | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself, Karakura Town | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Protector of Soul Society | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World, Karakura Town | marital status = Single | relatives = Shinji Hirako Unknown Mother | education =Yoruichi Shihōin Visoreds (More notably Hachi} | status = Active | shikai = Yuzuki | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Ren Hirako (蓮平子, Hirako Ren): He is the son of Shinji Hirako and an unknown mother. Born and raised in Karakura Town and has proven to be unexpectedly strong and has shown great skill. Fighting against all those who doubted him, he is constantly growing in skill. After his unusual merger with his Zanpakutō his Spiritual pressure has been fluctuating ever since. He also has self proclaimed himself the protector of Karakura Town. Though he is mostly called Ren, he much rather be called Junior because of his similarities with his father. His goal is to protect Karakura Town from evil and incoming forces and to also help Soul Society in any and all conflicts they may face. Appearance Ren is a younger looking man with very bright blonde hair. He has big black eyes, however, his hair is covers his left eye. His left eye is always covered and is almost never seen unless intentionally moved by Ren himself. Being born shortly after the Winter War, he is very tall for his age. Standing at almost his father's height. On first glance he is rather a lean built person, and slim compared to other people his age. However, he does frequently flaunt off his body to others as well as showing off his well proportoined muscles. Ren is always seen fashioning a cigarette in his mouth, noting that he is a very heavy smoker. His attire always consists of black jeans. His attire consists of various outfits. Growing up in the Human World he was somewhat taken by their fashions. He usually wears a very colorful collar shirt, or just a single colored jacket. It is also worth noting that his most prized and cared for piece of clothing is his shoes. Having literally hundreds of shoes, he wears nearly a different pair of day. Also he has a noticable goatee that makes him look more mature and distinguished to others. Among physical traits his neck is far longer than normal as well as his eyebrows being significantly lighter and hardly seen by anyone. He is very sensitive about his appearance and will go into a angry fit if someone comments rudely on his attire. Much like his father he has a specal type of grin or smirk on his face wherever he goes. His emotions are widely known and easier to tell by his facial expression because of this. Because of his wide variety of clothes he enjoy making a flashy and overall bright entrance. Always being seen, making a entrace that he believes "will strike all who see it with untold of happiness and elegance that can only be seen by a God". Because of this he will usually spend a outstanding and at times annoying amount of time making a entrance or appearing to others in a rather dramatic fashion. Personality Ren is a comical young man who can easily lighten any stressful situation with some stupid joke. Although it is difficult to tell he is always speaking in a sarcastic and some times condesending tone to others. He also seems to enjoy and frequenlty has a habit of flirting with any nearby woman he finds attractive. Usually being stuck down or assasulted for one reason or another seems to not deter Ren abilities to endlessly flirt with woman. Most times coming off as a pervert to them, he can prove quite annoying when he wants to be. He also has a filthy habit of smoking, and listening to rap music much like his father who enjoys listening to jazz music. It is also worth mentioning that Ren will often do stupid stunts or recklessly abandon all concern of his life for very ridiculous reasons, if a reason at all. Usually to impress a girl or to prove his self worth he will take on any challenge and execute it to the fullest. One day while in class at Karakura High School he was dared by a nearby senior to jump off the top of the school and onto the ground. With confidence and much ignorance Ren jumped down and much to everyone atonishment miraculously survived the jump. During his battle with Yuzuki she declared him incompetent of weilding her and continually called him rash and reckless. Hist reckless nature along with his determination and independent nature reminds, even the genius Urahara Kisuke of Ichigo Kurosaki. His independent nature and stubbornness is shown again when he says himself that he will take care of Ryuunosuke even though, he is aware of the clear difference in power between the two. In battle he also has a very laidback and calm attitude with a peaceful state of mind. He enters every conflict with confidence and a level head. Being somwhat perceptive and cunning he can battle the enemy on his terms with the battle always leaning in his favor. He is also very skilled in regarding peoples emotions being able to tell when they are angered, saddened or annoyed. Also he displays a somwhat ruthless streak in battle only caring for himself and watching his own back. Displayed during his battle with Ryuunosuke he taunted and teased him endlessly, which was mostly apart of his plan. Aware of their abilities, he used that to his advantage and was able to overwhelm them greatly. Deep down but never ever shown Ren is actually lonely and longing for a companion. Growing up in Karakura Town he was always around people but not a single person that actually knew that he was a Shinigami. Having a somewhat lonely childhood he found comfort in himself. Also he does seem to have some type of goal or dream to accomplish. That being trying to surpass his father and to protect Karakura Town and Soul Society. Against his original selfish views he wishes to protect his home, and sacrifice his life if he needs to. Having a very protective nature for the things he holds dear to him. History Ren was born in Karakura Town, shortly after the brutal Winter War. He is the son of a powerful vizard, Shinji Hirako and as of now an unknown mother. Years later, Ren living in Karakura Town had become boring to the young Shinigami. He had began to strive for danger and exceitement, despite showing a blank expression most of the time. This drove him to pick fights with random people at the school and to often get in trouble. More so than often, he would prove his worth among the student by recklessly abandoning life and acting on his own accord. One day while at school he was dared to jump off the roof of the school and back down. Depsite being heavily berated by teachers and students alike, he did the jump and miraculously survived and with ease asked to jump again. Sometime after his jump students began to distance thereselves from him referring to him as a demon and helbringer among the school. Because of this Ren began to show a deeper hatred for school all together and desperately thrived for a companion that he stated he is "his level" that meaning that he wished he knew another Shinigami. Sometime, in his teenage years a lazy and almost annoyed Ren had picked a school fight after flirting with the girlfriend of a local school bully. After defeating the bully with ease, he was taken to the principals office, where he came in contact with his father . Like usually, he was severly dissapointed in Ren but this time was also different. Later that day, Shinji had believed that his son was now aware enough to be able to stand up against Hollow threats and other attacking forces attempting to destroy Karakura Town, Because of this, Shinji had taken his son to Urahara's Shop, were he went through a series of training sessions with Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin and his father Shinji Hirako. He then procedded to a brief battle with his father, in which that Shinji declared that if his son made a single cut on him, that he would make him stronger. During that battle, Ren was able to match his father toe for toe even while Shinji donned his mask. Realizing that his son, was unnaturally strong he had fired a powerful cero and then hastily attempted to use his Zanpakotu, Sakanade. Unfortunately, Ren was aware of Sakanade's powers and by that time had already struck his father, winnning the battle. The next day Ren recieved his gift, and was quickly greeted by Yoruichi and Urahara shortly after waking up. Arriving at Urahara's Underground Training area, he was given a rather tough training session by them both. He was quickly dealt with having to fight against the two and survive. It was clear that they weren't holding back, and that Ren was quickly losing the battle. Even through the pain, however, he refused to give in and continued fighting proving his speed, as he was able to fight them both and match even Yoruichi's speed to a certain degree. In that battle, Urahara stated that the vizards training wasn't working and that from now on they would be helping him. It is though that he was trained by Hachi in the art of Kidō. Also he is aware of several Shinigami teachings that are normally taught at the Shinō Academy . Later that month, he was met by Tessai, who had taken him to the Underground Training area once again. This time Urahara Kisuke was closely observing as Tessai began to use an unknown method on the boy. Quickly after falling unconcious by the Kidō he was met in his Inner World, a large black area with a gently and steadily moviing waterfally to the side. The vincinty of the white room seemed to reach rather far and almost looked infinite. He was shortly greeted by his Zanpaktou, Yuzuki but currently she was in her spirit form. Yuzuki then began to berate him, and quickly attempted to kill the young man. She then revealed how unusually close his bond with his Zanpaktou was and how they were merging souls. Because of this merger, only one of them could have dominance over the mind and body, and therefore one of them would lose this battle and losing for Ren meant death. After a long and dreary battle, Ren managed to execute severly powerful Kidō, that proved strong enough to subdue his Zanpaktou despite the powerful illusions that Ren were trapped in. In winning the battle he was given newfound strength and his ordinary Zanpaktou powers began becoming stronger, and to this day are still growing at a phenomenal rate. Despite becoming one soul, it seems that he only gained powers from defeating his Zanpaktou. After defeating his Zanpaktou he awoke in Karakura Town, more specifically inside Urahara's Shop and after a brief discussion with Urahara was told that he was battling for nearly a week. He was then told that his powers are still growing and also that he would be the new warrior who stands to protect Soul Society and Karakura Town. Hearing this Ren took his newfound position heavily and currently works to protect this town, and also attends Karakura High School. Synopsis First Mission Arc *Meeting of Twins *Ren Fight's Back *The Anticipated Match! Ren vs Ryuunosuke *Carnival Cruise *Goddess of Amatsuotome Equipment Jō Staff: '''A long steel staff that is normally wooden, standing at nearly five feet. Though not a master, he is very skilled at Jōdō or more commonly known as jōjutsu . Proving enough to match skilled warriors and fight on terms with a skilled swordsman. He is still a novice at this and dosen't plan on improving, instead using this staff in terms of testing his opponents strength. '''Left Eye Enhancement: At some point before his second battle with Ryuunosuke he had Kisuke build a device that enhances his ability to locate reiatsu, thus allowing him to locate enemies much quicker. It even allows him to see through special artifacts that block that ability. This special enhancement allows him to quickly locate spirit energy, even when masked. After meeting Komishinara, Kisuke enhances it further so that it can locate Philosophy and'' reason'' also. Mostly used for tracking and infiltration purposes. It proves extremely effective and very durable to attacks. It's detecting ability is to great that it can locate spiritual pressures, and even Philosophy while it's being hidden no matter what the object is that is masking it. Having it being made by Kisuke Urahara, Ren doesn't like using this, but if the situation would call for it would use it without a moments hesitation. Powers and abilities : 'Being the son of a powerful vizard, Ren boasts large amounts of spirit energy. His spirit energy alone proved strong enough to push back his father while he was in his hollow form and also create a small sandstorm and destroy boulders near him. It also created somwhat of a barrier around him to shield him from sustaining heavy damage. He possessed enough spirit energy execute several powerful and difficult kido in succession. His spirit energy is colored a golden-yellow. Despite his large spirit energy, he at times can't control it and that after combining with his Zanpaktou that his spirit energy is still developing, and that he must master control over his spirit energy or else he could end up attacking his companions. It was stated by his father, Shinji that if he didn't control his spiritual pressure he would end up killing himself and most likely all of Karakura Town also. His spirit energy is constantly fluctuating and at times can reach devastatingly levels or so small that 8th seat Shinigami would find him weak in comparison. ' : 'He is easily a master swordsman, being able to keep up with his father and also Kisuke Urahara with his sword. Being trained by his father honed his swordsman skills. His attacks are very quick and lethal to his enemies. Also his great swordsman skill seems to have surpassed that of his father, as shown when he was able to force a hit on him. He was able to go blow for blow with his Zanpaktou, and even make snappy remarks while battling with her. Also in that battle he was able to successfully battle her with several different swords and even fight with two swords at a time. ' : 'His most common way of battle. Preferring to use his powerful kicks against opponents, Ren has a strong leg that can knock down any foe. When strong enough it can knock down a entire building. Seen when Kisuke was seemingly annoying him he kicked the man knocking him back several meters. Also while he was battling Kisuke again, he was able to preform a very acrobatic and agile move in order to land a successful hit on him. A hit that landed right in the neck and nearly killed the man. His combat skills easily exceed that of nearly everyone he knows. He was able to perform powerfully skilled techniques and attack foes in mid air. His most notable attack is a powerful drop kick that he can perform, with great power. He has also shown the ability to easily catch incoming blades as seen when he caught a large cleaver blade with ease. Similar to Mashiro, he dubs all his kicks with a very loud howl naming the kick before it is utilized. This method of attack seems to be picked up from them but unusually does nothing and has no overall effect on the attack, and as Ren says is ''"just for the hell of it all!" 'Kido Expert ': He has proven to be a kido expert perfoming kido in the thirties without the need of an incantation. Presumable he learned kido from Hachi when he was training with the vizards. Most likely if that is true he can perform very high skilled kido with ease. During his battle with his Zanpaktou he was able to execute kido in succession and pull off a kido in the nineties. He was able to use kido in the nineties to near perfection. *Barriers: Along with his powerful kido he can throw up large barriers almost instantly. With a thought he can summon up clear, invisible to the naked eye barriers that act as a shield for Ren. These barriers vary in power and at times can withstand heavy attacks. The barriers also vary in size but are known to also conceal spiritual pressure of all inside. The barriers repel all unwanted spiritual entities and if touched by one would normall cause a drain of spirit energy. *Shunkō: At first this technique proved very difficult and he could not learn to control the amount of reiatsu being emitted. Always blowing himself back and ending up burning himself. However, even after taking much damage and alot of berating from Yoruichi he continued to use this technique, confident that he could master it. In a very short amount of time he was able to learn this technique and produce it a high levels. Using this move in small but powerful and dramatic increases of strength and speed. When having this move "on" he was able to match Yoruichi's speed. Though he is tremendously powerful with this move the true power of it is how Ren uses it for defense. On several occasions he uses the high pressurized spirit energy as a shield, allowing him to take heavy damage and explosions face first and appear unscathed. He also has knowledge of how to fire this attack like a normal kido attack. Raising his hand he can fire off controlled blasts from it. However, do to his inexperience with it the blasts aren't very controlled and destroy everything in a large radius. ' : '''Ren has proved to be a excellent at this. He was preforming at such a high level that he was able to attack with such sudden speed that even matched that of Yoruichi. Also because of this he was able to catch Kisuke off guard and land a very powerful hit. He commonly moves at outstanding speeds but only for a short period of time before needing to rest once again. *'Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): A special move secretly taught to him by Yoruichi. He is a master of this technique and from the very beginning used it greatly. It is a movement of great speed that leaves behind an afterimage. That afterimage can appear to take damage and also special to Ren he is able to move with other people leaving behind more afterimages, and enabling him to save companions that are in danger. Immense Durability: Time and time again he had taken damage. He can sustain great wounds and amount of pain that would normally kill a person. During his training sessions he was able to take on direct cero's, a shunko attack from Yoruichi and a Urahara's Zanpaktou attacks and appear out of the rubble. He was able to take several slashes from his Zanpaktou, and even a direct hit that nearly killed him. He was able to endure several painful attacks along powerfully executed kido. Enhanced Agility/Reflexes: Ren's speed and quick reflexes make his a very agile and light fighter. Being able to jump skyscrapers and down and appear unscathed. His reaction time is superb. He can react successfully to incoming attacks and act accordingly to effectively evade them. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Though he hates thinking in battles he has proven himself able to successfully analyze his enemies strategies and tactics. Being able to think ahead of his opponent proves to be useful for Ren at times but sometime lead to his downfall when he overthinks things. He is also very perceptive, being able to notice small gestures or hand movements in people that reveal very dire emotions or abilities about them. Indomitable Will: Despite being beaten badly during his fight with Urahara and Yoruichi, he never surrender or admitted defeat. Steadilly keeping his confidence, and always charging in no thinking or hoping he will win but certain that he will come out victorious. His will seems to always give him the edge even when things are looking down and sometime can turn the entire tide of the battle into his favor. His incredible determination to surpass his father and protect his home is always on his mind making him reach farther and farther heights. During his battle with his Zanpaktou, he was mocked, insulted and berated heavily. That along with the enourmous amount of damage he endured seemed to not deter him even a little. Dying to prove himself he not only contiued fighting against the pain but also fought back long enough for him to win the battle. Zanpakutō Yuzuki (優月, gentle moon): In its sealed form it takes the appearance of a standard katana with a yellow hilt. It has a rectangular tsuba. It has a red pommel. Shikai : Its release command is Kneel. In its shikai form the pommol of the blade expands and becomes a large ring that allows the blade to rotate around objects. The blade itself now becomes a longsword. His Zanpaktou unique appearance is similar to his fathers. Shikai Special Ability: Yuzuki shikai ability creates a domain where her powers can be used. Similar to Shinji Hirako, when spun his sword ceates a low frequency sound wave that gradually becomes higher and higher until it becomes silent. All who hear the sound are considered inside Yuzuki's domain. Ren describes Yuzuki's shikai ability as a magic trick. Yuzuki's ability alters the opponents rotation and there field of view. A normal person has a view field of 95 degrees outward, however, Yuzuki ability can switch how a opponents eyes view things . From the front it can make the opponent see the back and by looking upward it can make the opponent see what is below them. Also because of the blind spot that all beings possess on the back of their neck Ren claims that it is impossible not to get hit while your under Yuzuki's spell. During Ren's battle with Kisuke and Yoruichi it also had the power to make attacks backwards aswell. The abilities that this Zanpaktou uses can be specifically targeted on one person making this a good weapon for ambushes and group sneak attacks. This Zanpaktou is similart in many ways to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade. After merging his soul with his Zanpaktou he can utilize her Shikai without a command. Also worth mentioning that enough spiritual pressure can break the illusion but if Ren is already used to are has already felt the power of your spirit energy than he has a better chance of his powers working on an enemy. Illusion Manipulation Powers After battling with his Zanpaktou in his Inner World and successfully beating her he managed to combine souls with her. In a way he became a single being after combining with her, because of this he has gained tremendous abilities and can perform them at his own will. Unfortuantely he is still training on controlling his newly given powers. And at times his powers can prove to backfire and work against him. With his illusion powers he can fabricate powerful and nearly inescapable illusions. Also utilizing his Zanpaktou abilities he can control direction, and a persons field of view. Also having merged with his Zanpaktou he can summon the Yuzuki's blade at any time and make it dissapear and reappear in his hand with a thought. Also very unique to him, because of this he has developed immunity to hypnosis and mind control. Because of his powers still developing he has yet to master all the new techniques his newly given powers have possessed him with. It is believed that when he aqcuires Bankai then all of his abilities will be known to him. It is revealed during his battle with Ryuunosuke that all of these power are his own and instead abilities that stemmed from Yuzuki's powers. *'Shoku' (食, Eclipse): Surrounds the foe in a black entirety. The darkness of it erases all ability of eyesight that the foe may be possess making them blind it also effectively reverses the foe's sense of direction. This technique allows the user to attack unseen and also prevents the foe from locating the user. The specialness of this technique is that it also acts as a barrier around the users spritual pressure preventing the foe from locating them unless they use their other senses. Relationships Trivia *''His appearance is based off of Sanji from One piece.'' Quotes *''I feel that one must make a beautiful entrance. A entrance defines a character, it adds to the beauty of the show. A elegant and outstanding performance is what a master of show, like myself, brings to the table at all times. Please, refrain from acting like a peasant and show some damn class already.'' Major Battles Ren vs Ryuunosuke (Win) Category:Male Category:Vizard